


Flipped Inside Out

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 50 words, First Meetings, Half-Drabble, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rain, no sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John's umbrella flips inside out during a storm, a man passing by helps him.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 7





	Flipped Inside Out

Rain blasts down from the sky like bullets.

Wind whips through John’s hair.

John’s umbrella flips inside out.

John’s being led by his umbrella down the sidewalk.

John walks towards a stranger.

The man passing by offered his umbrella up to John.

John paid Dave's kindness back with a smile.


End file.
